


Space Station Shivers

by WordsMeanThings



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galactic Affairs, Gentle Kissing, IN SPACE!, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Lust, Lust at First Sight, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Requited Love, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Space Stations, TPTH Smutfest, TPTH Vegebul Smutfest, The Prince and the Heiress, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vegebul, Vegebul Smutfest, lonely, prompts, smutfest, smutfest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsMeanThings/pseuds/WordsMeanThings
Summary: "She felt something akin to a tickle on the back of her neck and swept her hand upwards, thinking a stray hair had fallen from her messy bun.The tickling sensation turned into a straight up shiver that slowly worked its way down her spine."Bulma was taken from her planet and forced to live on Freiza's ship as one of his scientists. One day things get... interesting.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137
Collections: The Prince and the Heiress Challenges





	1. The Station

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2020 TPTH Vegebul Smutfest

Bulma tried making her way through the unusually crowded station this evening to get the final schematics back to her lab. 

‘What’s all the fuss in here today?’ She idly thought as she made her way past two hulking soldiers. 

She had never seen most of the people coming from the the east quadrant of this particular wing and it was starting to irritate her that they didn’t have enough manners to let a lady through. 

She felt something akin to a tickle on the back of her neck and swept her hand upwards, thinking a stray hair had fallen from her messy bun.

The tickling sensation turned into a straight up shiver that slowly worked its way down her spine. She unconsciously slowed her pace as her eyes hastily scanned the crowd. She didn’t know what she was looking for until she found it.

Her eyes landed on who was possibly the most gorgeous man she had seen in her life. His face was pulled into a scowl but his eyes… They were piercing. His stare produced a slow hot churning low in her belly and she bit her lip as she slowly scanned him head to toe. As her stare dropped to his crotch his hips shifted and her eyes shot back to his. She blushed immediately, seeing a dangerous gleam in his eyes and the arch of his brow.

‘Talk about embarrassing’ She thought as she averted her gaze, took a deep breath and hurried on back to her lab.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walking back through the station a few hours later she suddenly had the realization that the man she had seen earlier had been a Sayian. She’d heard that they had some grand reputation for destruction and power. With all the muscle she scanned on him she didn’t doubt it.

‘Very human looking. I wonder if their anatomy is complementary to humans.’ She blushed when she realized the direction of her thoughts. These inquiries were not scientific in the least. 

It had been so long since she had even hugged a person just the thought of wrapping her arms around a man so tantalizing made her mouth water. The thought of sinking her fingers into his gravity defying hair, while his lips ravished her neck and trailed downward, made her stumble as her knees turned weak.   
She rushed on to her quarters so she could have some alone time and work out this tension brought on by this new arrival.


	2. Control Center

Of course some overzealous meathead had taken out his anger on the delicate equipment in the control center right before her shift ended.

She was told to immediately report to the far corner to repair the circuitry and to make sure it was running before she left. Who knew how long that would take?!

When she arrived she saw a tech who updated her on the status of the machinery. Everything on the outside had already been replaced. All that needed now was a repair for a saturated transistor, that she could do in her sleep. 

She zoned out about five minutes into her work and didn’t notice the room had cleared over time. She felt that same shiver slip down her spine and her whole body jerked so hard she hit her head on the inside of the control panel she was working on.

“Ow! Shit!” She cursed aloud. She pulled back to scan the room and bumped into something behind her. She stood and turned around slowly.

The man from the station hallway!

They stood eye level and he stepped forward as she stepped back until the back of her thighs met the panel. Her heart was beating faster than she could process what was happening.

He reached a gloved hand out and slipped a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She nearly passed out.

“Breathe woman!” He rasped at her.

She gulped in air as her face turned red. Why was she constantly embarrassing herself in front of this man?

He grabbed her chin with his left hand and stroked her scalp with his right. She stared at him in awe until his finger smoothed over a knot and she winced.

“Fragile creature, you’ll live.” He said, unhanding her but not moving away. “Does your species speak, or is it too stupid to comprehend words?” he smirked.

Her eyes shot daggers at him “You, on a ship full of Freiza’s men, are the most supercilious pea brained half-pint that I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting! The audacity of the likes of you to try and insult someone who has more PhD's than you have brain cells! I-”

Her rant was cut short as his lips covered hers. She was beyond shocked and froze for a few seconds. Her eyes fluttered closed and she joined in when he grabbed the back of her neck and rested a hand on the small of her back. 

He nibbled her bottom lip and she moaned. He nudged her to sit back on top of the control panel and stood between her legs. She ran her hands up his torso and over his shoulders. Her fingers skimmed over his neck and sank into his hair.

He gripped her torso and his thumbs massaged the underside of her breasts. She gasped and his tongue invaded her mouth. 

She felt hot, her nerves were frazzled. ‘Why does he taste so amazing?’ she thought, wrapping her legs around him. His kisses started to travel as he nipped and sucked on her neck. He was firm and gentle, she melted.

He bit her in the dip between her neck and shoulder and her hands dropped to pull his hips into hers.

Her sudden movement seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He stood back and raked his eyes over her.

“You’re better off quiet.” He mumbled and quickly walked away.

“Jackass!” she called out fondly after him.


	3. The Brig

‘Another day trying to stay alive.’ Bulma thought as she headed to the brig for some electrical repairs on malfunctioning doors.

She heard someone groan from an open door down the hall.

“There's no need to whimper, it’s just one broken bone.” a booming voice said towards the back.

She immediately made a left turn. ‘Nothing down there sounds like it’s my business.’

She found a series of open doors and popped open a panel and decided to work opposite of the business taking place in the middle section of the room. 

She was working quickly and quietly and got to her last door in the left quadrant. All of a sudden a scream of pain erupted in the room. Everything went quiet and there was a loud thud. Her heart raced in panic and self preservation. 

To keep her own life she had to finish her job, but her panic and fear hung thick in the air around her. She knew things happened here but she had never been around it. Her hands shook a bit as she popped the last panel back in place. She took a few deep breaths to try to settle her nerves.

She would just have to work in that area last. She slipped her last tool in her pocket and rounded the corner to head to the right side of the room. She kept her eyes averted as she passed the center of the room to keep out any details of the obvious murder. She heard the shuffle of bodies and hurried her pace.

This area was less affected by the glitch than the left so she would be done sooner than intended. She worked slower, hoping the room would clear before she had to work on the center panel.

The room quieted and she thought that the room was empty. She made her way to the center of the room to work on the last panel. She popped it open and became immersed in getting the doors closed so she could go.

She felt a shiver race down her spine and a heat spread over her back from someone being so close. She spun around bewildered and heart racing. 

When she met the eyes of her beautiful stranger her shoulders sagged in relief. She let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. He arched a brow and her eyes welled with tears. She hung her head, attempting to get herself together. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her body close to his until her head was resting on his shoulder.

Breathing in his scent calmed her nerves. After a few minutes she was soothed and looked up at him.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

He nodded and started to walk away. She quickly grabbed his wrist.

“What’s your name?” she felt foolish for just now asking after he had already had his tongue down her throat.

“Vegeta.” He said over his shoulder.

She smiled. “Bulma.”


	4. The Crews Quarters

Finishing up her work early had its advantages. She got to eat dinner while more options were available, more scientists from other sectors would be around so she wouldn’t have to eat alone, and maybe it wouldn’t feel so lonely.

There were also some disadvantages. More people would be wandering around than she was used to, more soldiers would be in the dining hall than she would like to be around, and many of them would be drunk.

To waste time, she took the long route back to her tiny one bedroom back in the more basic wing of the crew quarters and decided to tidy up a bit. She changed out of her lab attire and took a quick shower. She dressed in a pair of leggings and an over-sized sweater that made her feel safe and unseen. She switched out her usual bun for a high pony and made her way to the dining hall. 

There were more people than she was used to but she didn’t mind so much tonight. She made it through the line and was early enough that there was still wine available. After yesterday being as frightening as it was, she decided to indulge and grab a glass.

She sat with the scientists that she would often pass in the hallways near their labs. Since she could do the creating and engineering, they didn’t give her a lab assistant. It was a lonely life but after two years she had grown used to it. A few of the people at the table nodded in greeting but the table remained mostly quiet.

They all ate their food and slowly broke off after they were done. There was a loud burst of laughter from just around the corner from her table. It sounded like the soldiers were always having a good time. She would never understand it.

She hadn’t drank since she had been aboard the ship, add that to a potent alien wine and not even halfway through she was tipsy. She felt warm and content and decided to stop there. She gathered her things and took them to the conveyor belt that led back into the kitchen and saw Vegeta doing the same. He grabbed her barely consumed wine and took a deep pull from the glass.

They exited together and she gently swayed while walking from the alcohol. 

“Would you mind walking me back to my place?” She questioned, looking over her shoulders. ‘WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!’ She screamed internally. 

“Lead the way woman.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her front door was kicked shut as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands gripped her ass and she moaned as he kissed her neck. 

“The bedroom.” she breathily reminded him.

Upon entering, she wiggled out of his grasp and began to strip her clothes off.

“Eager are we?” he smirked.

“Shut it and get naked.”

She soon swallowed her words at the sight of him naked. Her eyes slithered over every hard ridge of his body. She felt downright giddy! The chiseled magnificence of this man, nay this God, would be in her bed tonight.

Her eyes dropped lower and she almost choked.

“Um, I uh..can we just..” she stumbled.

“Spit it out woman.”

“Can you take it easy with that?’ She motioned to his larger than normal manhood. “It’s been a long time and that’s a lot to take.”

He grinned and the sheer beauty of it made her blush.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be plenty ready for me.”

“Ass.” she smiled.

He smacked her ass and told her to get on the bed. 

‘I don’t think I’m completely ready for what I’ve gotten myself into.’ she thought crawling onto her bed.

“On your back. Now spread your legs.” Vegeta instructed.

She did as she was told and he reclined across the bottom of her bed. Lining himself up to see directly between her legs.

“Stroke your breasts. Don’t touch your nipples.”

She stared at him, equally entranced with him as he was with her. 

“Circle your nipples. Slowly. Then give them a good tug.”

She bit her lip as her body moved on auto pilot. Doing his bidding as if he had mind control over her.

“Knees up, feet flat. Keep your legs open.”

He sat up looking down at her spread before him. He was going to have fun.

“Put your right hand on your knee. Trail your fingers down to your clit.”

Her breath stuttered as her right hand made it to its destination. 

“Massage your clit for me. Good girl.”

Soon her breath quickened and her eyes slid close.

“Open your eyes. Watch me.”

She opened her eyes to see him lowering his head between her legs. His tongue replaced her fingers and she moaned deeply, closing her eyes again.

He lifted his head and smacked her between her legs.

“Keep your eyes open and on me. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Vegeta.” she moaned.

“That’s Prince Vegeta. Say it.”

“Yes, Prince Vegeta.”

He smirked salaciously and dove back between her legs. She kept eye contact this time, only Kami knew how.

He inserted a finger easily, as she was dripping down to the bed. She bit her lip to muffle a gasp. He reached up with his free hand to pull her lip from between her teeth and added another finger.

She moaned louder than intended when he crooked his fingers in a come hither motion on her g-spot and roughly ran his tongue over her clit. His other hand reached for her nipple and she felt like she was about to implode.

“I-I’m gonna...mmmm….gonnaaa!” Before she could finish her sentence she came all over his fingers. He kept his pace through her orgasm and kept on until she was on the brink again.

“Oh, please, I’m almost-” And then he stopped.

She watched him lick his fingers clean and her core throbbed. He leaned over her and rubbed his thick aching manhood between her legs. Covering himself in her juices and hitting her clit. He leaned down and kissed her and she clung to him greedily. She wrapped her legs around him in hopes that he would speed this up. She absolutely needed him.

“Tell me what you want.” He rasped against her lips.

“You.” she whispered.

He placed his head at her entrance and nudged inside a bit. 

“You can do better than that.” he told her, ever so slightly easing inside.

“Vegeta, please.” she whined as he slid in a bit more.

He kissed her deep and slowly, still inching forward.

“Tell me woman.” he said nearly halfway inside.

“Prince Vegeta, please. I want you to fuck me.” she breathed.

“There we go.” he said lowering his body let gravity ease him inside faster. When he was fully inside he kissed her again.

“Look at you, so wet for me. So tight. Open your legs.”

She spread her legs wide and he started to give her slow deep strokes.

She gasped when he sped up his strokes and her eyes almost rolled back. He sat up on his knees and lifted her legs to his shoulders.

A high pitch squeal broke out in the room and she was late to realize that the noise came from her. That was new, but so was this feeling. With every audibly wet glide he hit a spot repeatedly that made her feel like she was about to explode.

She clawed at the sheets as the feeling intensified. When it became too much she convulsed and her entire body shuddered. He kept stroking after she squirted all on his thighs.

“Are you going to cum for me again?”

“I can’t!” she panted.

He brought her legs down and hunched over to lean down to her ear. “You can and you will.” he brought a hand around the back of her neck and squeezed while rubbing her clit with the other and increasing his pace.

Her legs thrashed and her fingers tangled painfully in his hair but he wouldn’t dare stop.

“That’s right. Cum for me, cum while I’m fucking you.”

She let out a scream like never before. He tried to keep his pace while she orgasmed, but the feeling of her gripping and throbbing around him again pulled him over the edge. He filled her with his seed, not intentionally but she felt too good to pull out of. 

He pulled her close to him and rolled over, so she was on top, still inside her.

She snuggled into his neck and mumbled “Oh Kami.” before falling asleep.


	5. The Infirmary

Bulma hustled towards the infirmary with another tech because the regeneration tanks were on the fritz. The chemical components were not synthesizing correctly, so a few people who had been placed inside were coming out with the same injuries or worse. 

With the tanks being down they delegated some scientists to be surgeons with no care that those were vastly different. The actual doctors were overrun with work and patients so someone thought it would be a great idea to make some of the scientists who worked with tissues and different alien matter work on actual living beings. There was no sense in that.

But this place is the same one who went to planets and stole their best warriors, scientists, strategists, and doctors. They had no care for the actual people, only what the people were going to do for them.

When they made it to their destination, half of the room had its power out.

‘Great, now I have to play electrician too.’ she thought ruefully.

“If you get started on the tanks on that side, I’ll get the power on over there so we can knock this out.” She told the other tech.

She went to a room in the back that had all the circuits and panels for the power and set up her flashlight. She liked to start with the most common sense solutions and went for the circuit breaker. She waited for a few minutes and heard the power kick on for the tanks, but still no lights.

Ten minutes later she was two panels deep and finally making some leeway on the fried wires for the lights.

There was a tingle that started in her spine but ended up running between her legs. She sucked in a breath and wondered how her body seemed to react to him like this.

He was on her before she realized it. Hard body pressed against her back and fingers deftly undoing the zipper on her coveralls. She donned a simple white t-shirt and a pair of workout pants underneath. His ungloved hand made its way into her pants and was pleasantly surprised to find just skin. He groaned and kissed the back of her neck while circling her clit. 

She bit her lip to remain quiet. Her head lolled back against his shoulder and a hand reached back to tangle in the hair at his nape. His finger sunk into her wetness and was soon joined by another. Her heavy pants near his ear combined with her scent and raw sexual energy had him hard as a rock. His fingers hurried their pace and brought her to orgasm.

He refused to wait any longer. He slipped the coveralls off her shoulders and down to her knees with her pants. Her back was against the wall with her legs thrown over his arm. He quickly freed his erection and plunged into her. He captured her lips to muffle her moan. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he set a vigorous pace to bring them to orgasm quickly. His free hand found her clit and rubbed her quickly. His mouth swallowed her sound as she tightly gripped him. 

“Two down. You can give me another.” he rasped harshly.

“Oh Kami!” she panted.

“There we go. Give it to me.”

Her lips mashed together to keep her scream inside and her eyes rolled back. Her body tingled as she contracted around his thrusting length. He stroked her through her orgasm hastily, feeling his own coming.

He growled as he released inside her. Making her gasp at the feeling as his thrusts slowed. They stayed that way for a while, catching their breaths. She tugged him towards her and kissed him softly. He looked at her inquisitively. 

He eased her legs down and tucked himself back in his pants. Her legs wobbled as she leaned against the wall. He redressed her and leaned in to take in her scent.

“I’ll see you tonight.” he said huskily in her ear.


	6. The Lab

Bulma and Vegeta had carried on for a few months until he had to head out on another mission.

Their whole thing started out as just sex, amazing leg trembling multi orgasm inducing sex, but it had grown into them talking. They spent time together in her quarters in secret. She understood how dangerous a relationship was for a warrior and was fine being discreet. She cared deeply about him and didn’t want anything to happen to him, especially not because of her.

She sat in her lab and day dreamed about him. His amazing body, those hands that would grab her roughly or caress her gently, his wicked mouth that would smirk and kiss her wherever he pleased, his mind was sharp and ever questioning, all around he was amazing and packaged into someone she could love forever.

As the thought of loving him rolled across her mind she froze. Love him? When did that happen?

Her heart beat faster and her stomach rolled. She couldn’t love him, he was in the worst position really. She had no clue if he would come back any time he left. She couldn’t deal with that. The thought of him dying…

Something wet dropped on her desk. She touched her face to find that she was crying. She was in love with a man who could die at any moment. Her heart ached.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next day while she worked she decided that she would speak to him when he got back, he was the strongest man she knew, he was going to come back. She didn’t know how the conversation would go, but something had to be done. She couldn’t live on this space station forever and she decided she’d let him in on that.

But until he returned she would just think of the way that he would hold her after they’d had sex, the way he stroked her body with his fingers while they talked, the way he would drift off into another world while citing a tale from his past, the way he would sleepily snuggle into her neck.

She was done for, head over heels in love with him.


	7. Training Facility

She strolled down the hall in a daze. Little care to where she was or where she was going. Vegeta had been back for a month and they had properly celebrated his return. But then she had a talk with him. She told him how she felt and he froze up on her. In the morning he was gone and she hadn’t seen him in a week.

Love was stupid. It was kicking her ass. The entire week had been a blur and her body was on autopilot. She craved to be near him again, the urge was so intense she would cry or throw up. Something in her body screamed to be near him, it was a deep pulling in her core that went beyond sex.

She turned her brain to the inventory in her quarters to stop thinking about him. She was running through the supplies in her bathroom when she froze. She was supposed to be on her period this week. She quickly did an about face and headed to her lab.

She ran her blood work through the system and prayed she was wrong. 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t.

She decided to move her plan up to immediately and get all her information in order. She stayed in her lab late running diagnostics. She decided to have one last conversation with Vegeta. At best they could have sex one last time.

She found him, the lone person in the training facility. It was very late so everyone else had already eaten and gone to bed.

She slowly made her way to him. Knowing that he already knew that she was there. She waited until he stopped and his eyes met hers.

“What are you doing here woman?” he asked as his eyes swept over her features. She looked fatigued. He didn’t like that.

“I came to say goodbye.” she murmured.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he questioned, alarmed.

She took a deep breath. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“You can’t.”

“I have to.”

“Why?”

“I have a plan. Everything is mapped out down to the second-”

“Why. Are. You. Leaving?” he cut her off.

“I… I can’t raise a baby here.” she said placing a hand over her stomach.

Vegeta stared at her, face slack.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant. It happened when you got back. I’m a little over a month so I have to go now.” she looked into his eyes for understanding.

He took a deep breath. “What’s your plan?”

“I’m going to steal a pod and fly to the closest planet. Then I’ll use my own technology that I’ve been improving since I’ve been here. I stashed some capsules from my home planet so my ship is amazing.”

“Tch. I’ll navigate the pod woman.”

“Huh?” she felt like her brain had to reboot.

“I’m going with you.”

Overcome with joy she kissed him hard.

“Someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself killed, fragile creature.”


End file.
